Switched!
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Tsurugi and Kirino wake one morning and find out that they're in each other's bodies! They can't believe it! Now they have to figure out how to change themselves back before they're stuck like this forever! Genderbend Kirino cause it makes the story more funnier xD R
1. Chapter 1

**H-Hey Minna! I know that I've written a new stories like every night lately, but I promise that I'll update the others as soon as possible. My creativity is in over-drive at the moment xD  
Oh and again, genderbend Kirino because...well heck it'll be funny as seeing the plot for this story xD  
BTW: **_Tsurugi _**means Kirino and **_Kirino _**means Tsurugi, okay. ^^  
Enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sky was clear; not a single cloud and the sun shone brightly. It was the perfect day- well afternoon, the sky was starting to turn a orangeish-pink colour.  
School had ended around an hour and a half ago, the Raimon soccer just finished the afternoon practice and all were heading home. Down on the main street leading to various things, ie: the candy shop, Rairaiken, video stores, shopping center and down the road from that was the hospital.  
Laughs came from a certain rosette defender and navy-blue-haired ace striker as they walked down the busy sidewalk of the main street. This was a pretty normal routine for them for past two weeks since Kirino's family moved closer into town and her new house was just three streets away from the hospital; which Tsurugi goes to every afternoon to see his brother. So they just ended up walking back together after practice.  
"I'm sorry," Kirino couldn't snap out of her laughing fit which Tsurugi caused. "could you repeat that?"

Tsurugi let out a small laugh before he repeated what he had said to the rosette seconds before hand. "Okay. So as soon as the door opened and the woman stepped out with her five-year old daughter, one of the melons fell out of the dress and smashed on the ground and Kanji said "That's what happens when you go to a bad plastic surgeon". Ever since then, cousin Kanji has never crossdressed as Lady Gaga for Halloween ever again."

Kirino laughed harder, that story would never get old! "You're family is crazy!" That comment made Tsurugi playfully punch the defender in the arm and smirked.

"That's a lot coming from you." He said to her teasingly. "Let's not forget that your mother nearly broke Coach Endou's hand at the last Parent/Teacher Interview night."

Kirino pouted but then laughed along with him. "At least Yasuchika doesn't go around town dressed as Lady Gaga." The rosette then groaned as she remembered something.

"Hmm. What is it?" Tsurugi asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She sighed. "Mum and Dad are both working late tonight. So I'm stuck with Chika for the night." The ace striker felt sorry for her. Her twin brother got on his nerves as well, so he didn't blame her. "He's gonna try to kill me again, I'm sure of it!"

After five or so minutes of silence they arrived at the hospital and said their goodbye's, though before Kirino could leave Tsurugi called out: "Hey Kirino! Make sure you come to school in one piece." He laughed and she giggled when she realized what he meant.

"I'll try!" She replied as she waved at him and disappeared down the street.

* * *

_~Next morning~_

Kirino groaned as the sunlight filled her bedroom. _Great, it's morning._ She thought and sat up, scratching the back of her neck. When she opened her eyes fully the pupils dilated in shock and confusion. This wasn't her room! Her bedroom walls weren't painted black!  
Then she saw her reflection in the mirror on the wall...

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Because staring back at her was none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Though what she didn't know was that Raimon's ace striker was in the same confusing position.

_~Kirino's room~_

Tsurugi stared at his reflection in the mirror hanging off the light purple bedroom walls. Either his hair suddenly turned pink and sprouted boobs over night or the person staring back at him was the rosette defender...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~  
I didn't use **_Kirino _**and **_Tsurugi _**cause it's just the first chapter and they don't really know what's going on etc. R&R xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapy Minna~  
And thanks to everyone that review/favourites/followed this story :D  
Also the whole **_Tsurugi _**means Kirino and **_Kirino _**means Tsurugi starts in this chapter, and also: **_he/him _**for** _Tsurugi _**and **_she/her _**for **_Kirino_. **Remember that so you don't get confused xD****  
Enjoy ya~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Loud footsteps were heard running down the corridor and the bedroom door swung opened. A woman with neck length dark honey-brown hair with dark golden eyes raced into the room. _Tsurugi _remembered her from the Parent/Teacher Interview night; She was Tsurugi's mother, her name was Haruka.

She looked at _him _with a worried face. "Kyousuke what's wrong? You were screaming like a Banshee just then."

_Tsurugi _tried to think something up, and quick. It's not like _he _could tell her that _he _wasn't her son for Pete's sake! "O-oh, see when I woke up eer, there was this big spider hanging in front of my face and it scared the hell outta me so I screamed and eer...threw it out of the window." _He _said nervously.

Haruka raised het eyebrows then sighed. "Okay, just don't scare me like that again." She smiled. "Anyway breakfast is ready so you better eat up or you'll be late." Then she walked away.

_Tsurugi _sat there, staring at _his _hands. _What the heck is going on?  
_

* * *

_Kirino _has stared at _her _reflection for at least ten minutes now, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality.

A voice made _her _tear away from the mirror and look at the boy standing in the door way. "Do you always stare at yourself in the mornin's?" Yasuchika grinned.

_Kirino's _eye twitched, just great. "What do you want?" _Kirino _tried to sound like how the real Kirino would say it, threatening as well.

"I just need to borrow a hair tie." He sighed. Now that _she _thinks of it, Yasuchika always wore his hair in a pony tail.

"Oh right." _She _looked around the room confusingly. _Now then if I were Kiri-...bad choice of words there Kyousuke. Anyway, where would Kirino keep hair ties...Actually. Kirino _looked at Yasuchika with a frown.

"What?" He spat. "Why are you lookin' at me like that, huh?

_Kirino _glared at him. "I'm not your maid, go get the hair tie yourself Chika." Thank gawd that Kirino said that she called him that so he'd get pissed off.

An angry vein appeared above his forehead and he snapped. "Don't. Call. Me. Chika!" Wow, it actually worked!

Though this was just too confusing for _her_! _But still what the hell happened? Why am I Kirino? Wait...Does that mean Kirino is me? _

"Oi! Are you just gonna stand there lookin' off into space or gonna have breakfast?" _Kirino _shook _her _head, snapping out of the trail of thought.

"Yeah whatever." With that _she _pushed Yasuchika out of the way and walked down the corridor to the stairs. _She _was grateful that _she_, along with Kariya, Tenma and Shindou all visited Kirino's new house and stayed for dinner. So at least _she_ knew where the stairs, kitchen, living room and bathroom was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! I know it's short but I need to go to bed in a few minutes, school in the morning x-x  
Anyway, R&R :)**


End file.
